Gray Area of Love
by hazeleyedgurl
Summary: Dr. Gray is thriving professional but personally not so much, but what happens when one unexplained thing happens, what happens next. *I do not own anything affiliated with the WWE*
1. Chapter 1

All I hear is the sound of the ticking clock in the exam room, now I know the anxiety my patients feel waiting for their test results. Ugh I'm usually on the other end of this, I'm extremely nervous but I need to find out what is going on with me, I've been tired, moody just not myself lately. I must have been in my thoughts way to deep because I didn't hear Liza walk back in the room.

"Ash Ash you Ok?" Liza says to me.

"Yeah Im sorry I was deep in my thoughts, so are my labs are back."

"Yes they are back."

"Ok so lay it on me, my thyroids are acting up?"

"Nope your labs are normal except for one." She says smiling at me.

"Ok which lab? And what the hell are you smiling for?"

"Well besides the new title of Chief Of Surgery, you might want to add Mommy to the list."

"Liza stop bullshitting me, you know I can't get pregnant."

"Well these test prove otherwise, take a look for yourself." Liza hands me my chart and I look over my labs and just like Liza says my labs are normal except my HCG levels were at 2300 u/l.

"Liza this can not be right, for years I was told that I would not be able to get pregnant. How could this be?"

"I don't know but I know that I am happy for my friend right now but I hope that she is happy as well." Liza looks at me.

"I'm shocked, I just need time to digest that I am pregnant."

"Well Dr. Gray I need you to take this prescription and get it filled and I need you make an appointment with your Ob/Gyn as soon as possible we need to make sure you and the baby are doing ok."

"Ok"

"Is the father who I think it is."

"Of course it is, even though we broke up, I've only been with him. It had to been after the fashion show. That was the last time we had sex."

"Your sisters fashion show? You guys had already broke up by then."

"Yeah we did but invites for the show was given out months before when we was still together, we talked, one thing lead to another, it happened but the next morning was painful. He told me it was mistake and we should both move on from each other."

"Asher I am so sorry, but you need to tell him, he has a right to know. You two love each other and I don't know what happened between you two but you guys have someone else to think about now."

"I know it's just…"

"Dr. Gray your needed in the ER…..Dr. Gray your needed in the ER" the announcement of the intercom interrupted me.

"Looks like your needed back at work, care of I join you down there, I don't have a patient for about an hour or so." Liza asked

"Yeah come on let's see what's going on down there."

We get in the elevator and head down to the ER and see what awaits me. We both get off the elevator and I am greeted by Nurse Holloway.

"Hey Dr. Gray we have a 12 year girl with abdominal pain and fever for the last three hours. Both her parents are in the room with her."

I look at her slightly confused. "Why was I called down here this is not a surgical issue?"

"We tried explaining that to the little girl but she says that she wanted you because you are the best. She would not let us draw her labs or anything until we called for you."

"Ok let me see her chart and I will go in an talk to her and her parents" Nurse Holloway hands me the chart and I look at the name and my eyes get big.

"What's wrong?" Liza asks

I show her the name on the chart and she looks at me a smile. "See God works in mysterious ways. Come on Dr. Gray this patient wants to see you." Liza says walking towards the patients room.

Liza stops in front for the patients rooms and am behind her taking a deep breath preparing myself for what is behind this door. Liza motions for me to walk in, I open the door walk in and say.

"Well I hear this room has a tough patient, who just so happens to think I'm the best doctor in the building."

"Asher" the sweet little girl says to me.

"Hello Ms. Rory, what is going on with you?" I asked her

Before she can answer her father answers. "She been having the stomach pain and fever for the last three hours and we didn't know what to do."

I finally look up at her father, the man who I still love with all my heart, the man who I am currently pregnant by. I see his face is full of worry, my personal feelings had to be put on the back burner.

"Paul and Steph I am going to figure out what is going on with her. Ok?"

"Thank you Asher, and we thank you for making time for Rory." Stephanie says to me.

"Yeah we hope we didn't pull you away from anything important but she kept asking for you." Paul adds in.

"It's ok Mrs. Chant and I were just discussing a patient, then a very important patient asked for me. Now Ms. Rory do you think that I can examine you and then take your blood to figure out what's wrong with you."

"Ok are you going to do it?" Aurora asked me.

"Yes I will do it. Now let me examine you ok." I listen to lungs and stomach, check her throat and it looks slightly red, I checked her stomach pressure points, Rory does let me know the areas that are bothering her.

"Ok her throat does look a little red, so we are going to swab her for strep throat and then Nurse Holloway is going to come in get some lab draws ok."

"Ok seems easy enough." Paul says.

"I thought you said you was going to do everything." Rory says to me.

I grab her hand. "Rory sweetie Nurse Holloway is one of my friends and I trust her to draw your blood, tell you what while she is drawing your blood I will make sure that I am back in here before she does anything. Deal?"

"Deal!" And we shake on it. "Ok you rest sweetie and you two should try and sleep. I'm going to step out and start ordering her labs and figure out what is going on with her. I'll be back with Nurse Holloway."

I walk out with Liza hot on my tail. We walk into the nurses station. "Misha I am ordering labs for the patient in room 115, you are going to draw the labs but I am going to be in the room when you draw them."

"Ok no problem Doc, sorry for not giving you the heads up about Aurora but she wouldn't let anyone touch her she just kept crying and asking if you were here. I had to make sure that she got seen."

"It's ok really I'm happy you did that, I'm actually happy to help."

"Yeah but I figured.."

I stop looking at the computer and look at Misha "What that since her father and I broke up that I wouldn't be able to do my job."

"No that is not what I am saying that at all I just know how hard this could be for you." Misha says

"Hey Misha go get the supplies for Rory labs and let me have word Asher." Liza steps in. Misha walks away to gather the stuff and I go back to the computer and finish up what I was doing.

"Now you know you need to apologize to Misha you knew what she meant and you need to talk to Paul and let him know what is going on. And speak of the devil he is walking towards us now." I turn around and see Paul walking our way.

"Hey Liza, Ash can I speak with you for a minute." Paul ask

"Hey Paul no worries." Liza looks down at her watch "I have a patient coming in a few so I need to head back upstairs. Asher when you get a chance I need to finish talking about my patient. Paul it was a pleasure seeing you again." Liza says walking away.

"Ok Liza" I walk from behind the desk. "Hey what's up Paul."

"I really want to thank you for being there for Rory, I was trying to tell her that there was a possibility that you wouldn't be able to be the doctor that sees her. But you know Rory she was not budging she wanted you."

"Like I said before it was no problem, I didn't have a patient at the time and you know how I feel about the kids."

"Yeah I know, Umm I heard about your grandmother. I'm sorry how is she doing?"

"How did you know about my grandmother? For the most part she is ok. She is still on a feeding tube and in a nursing home."

"You know your brother and I still talk on a daily basis."

"I didn't know you still talked to Andre then again you two were friends before me and you were ever…"

"About that you know the morning after the fashion show when I said what I said I was wrong, I shouldn't have been mean but…."

I cut him off "Don't worry about it…it's water under the bridge. We should head back to Rory so we can get these test running."

"Hey Asher, we still on for going out tonight to make up for your birthday and you being named Chief Of Surgery." Gerald says walking up to me, I can see Paul is getting irritated with his presence.

"Yeah everyone is going to meet up at 8. Paul we should get ready to go."

"Oh Paul I didn't see you there, you going to join us tonight for your girlfriends birthday shindig tonight." Gerald asks him.

"Actually…." I begin to say

"Actually I am going to be there why wouldn't I be there, and it's funny how you didn't see me standing here when you clearly eyed me up and down. Come on babe we need to get going." He puts his hand on the small of my back and we walk to back to Rory's room.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him

"You know I don't like him and he was baiting me."

"Ok you could have just ignored him now he is going to expect you there tonight."

"And I will be, but the better question is why does he think we are still together?"

"Like I told you when we were together there is nothing going on between me and Gerald he is a co worker."

"Right that's why you two kissed and you kept it from me?"

"I didn't keep anything from you, I was going to tell you when I got home that night, I didn't know you was going to surprise me by coming to the hospital to see me. Look we need to focus on Rory right now."

He sighs "Your right and Ash congratulations on Chief Of Surgery." He walks into Rory's room and I just stand there for a minute to gather myself.

"Doctor Gray you ready to go in?" Misha says to me walking up.

"Yeah but I want to apologize for earlier I know you didn't mean anything by it. I was just in one of my many moods. Do you accept my apology?"

"Ash I know you have been moody, that's why I didn't think twice about it."

"Ok good, about the dinner tonight?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Paul is coming."

"What? How does he even know about tonight?"

"Gerald." I say rolling my eyes "and he thinks that me and Paul are still together."

"Why?"

"You know Paul don't like him so Gerald basically baited him in"

"Oh wow, so what are going to do?"

"I gotta roll with it, let's go in here get these labs done." We both walk in the room but in head I'm thinking have I made my situation worse then what it already is.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk back into Rory's room and see Misha is prepping Rory to get her labs drawn.

"Hey how is my patient doing?"

"She is doing great, but she did tell me not to start any poking until you came into the room."

I laugh and look at Paul and Stephanie. "Still little Ms. Sassy I see."

"Yes she is, and you should see her sisters." Stephanie says

"Aww I miss them…." I say not thinking "umm they haven't experienced any of the same symptoms she is having?"

"No they are just fine, but we know that we have to keep an eye on them just in case they develop any symptoms. And for the record they miss you too." Stephanie says. I look over to Paul to see if what she is saying is true or if she was just trying to be nice in this awkward moment, he face was showing that she was telling the truth.

"We wanted to call you for your birthday but daddy said he didn't think that was a good idea." Rory says

"I wonder why your dad would say such a thing, you girls can call me anytime you want. I don't mind at all."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Cool I can't wait to tell Murphy and Vaughn. I bet they are gonna wanna call you tonight since I'm going to tell them that I got to see you today."

I chuckle at her, she looked so happy that she gets to call me, and I know I'm setting myself up but those girls had been apart of my life for the last year and half and I cannot just drop them out of my life because their father didn't want to be with me anymore.

"Rory how about we tell your sisters to call her tomorrow, Asher and I have plans tonight for her birthday." Paul says.

I turn and look at him as does Stephanie. He is really going to go through with dinner tonight with everyone. Gerald couldn't have gotten under his skin that bad, he doesn't even know where we are going or even if he likes the place.

"You two have a date tonight?" Stephanie asks.

"Yes, Asher didn't celebrate her birthday so I figured dinner would be nice for her."

"And we are all done." Misha says grabbing up the tubes

"Ok good Nurse Holloway lets get these down to lab." I say to her. "Well if you guys can excuse me, I'm going to check on my other patients but as soon as I get these labs back I'll let you know what's going on."

I walk out of the room, Misha and I look at each other and take a deep breath. "You take those labs and meet me in Mrs. Chants office ASAP please. I'll tell the charge I needed you for something ok."

"Sure thing, I'll be up there shortly." We walk our separate ways, I head up to the elevator to go and talk to Liza. I walk into her office and I see our friend Vanessa from medical and billing talking to her.

"Ohh good you both are here." I say.

"Congratulations Ms. Chief Of Surgery." Vanessa says getting up to give me a hug.

"Thank you! Word does get around fast."

"Are you Ok you look extremely tired." Vanessa asked me

"Yeah I am fine." Suddenly there is a knock on the door and in walks Misha.

"Ok good, I'm just going to say this Paul is coming to my dinner tonight."

"WHAT!" Liza and Vanessa say at the same time.

"She ain't lying, man the awkwardness in the room when he busted out with the news." Misha adds in.

"How the hell did this happen?" Vanessa ask.

"Well his daughter is in the ER now, we where talking and Gerald comes up being Gerald and some way Paul got baited into coming to dinner." I say sitting on the couch. "What am I going to do and with me possibly being preg…" I stop talking realizing that technically only Liza knew.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa. Finish that damn sentence missy." Vanessa demands

I look at my friends whom have been with me through college, med school and residency. We have always been there for each other and now I need them more then ever. I look up in the sky and take a deep sigh and whisper. "I'm pregnant" And I start crying "What am I going to do?"

"Your going to be a great mom and you know our bands of friends your going to have a great support system. Like I told you earlier, you got this." Liza says.

"Yes you are meant to be a mom, and God is finally blessing you with what you deserve." Vanessa adds

"We get to go baby shopping, you are going to do great we see you with your god kids and the kids that run through here. Now you get your own." Misha says.

I giggle and wipe my tears, "thanks guys, it's a bit much now you know getting Chief Of Surgery, then finding out I'm going to be a mom, then running into Paul I'm surprised I didn't throw up."

"Speaking of Paul…" Vanessa starts

"Yes he is the father."

"Ohhh"

"Yeah ohh see my dilemma, I still have to tell him, which I don't now how to tell him. What if he doesn't want this child. Omg what am I going to do if he doesn't and I have to be a single parent." I start crying again but much harder.

"Sssh ssshhh hunny you are going to be fine." Misha says giving me a hug.

"You just need to flat out tell Paul that you are pregnant, that way…." Liza sentence is interrupted by Gerald walking into the office.

"Congratulations Asher I can not believe that you are pregnant."

I just have a look of total shock on my face, as if my day couldn't get any worse now the man that is the reason behind my break-up now knows that I am pregnant before I have the chance to tell Paul.

"Gerald didn't your mother ever teach you to knock before entering a closed door." Vanessa says

"My bad I just needed to talk to Mrs. Chant about something."

"Ok well you see us in here busy right" Vanessa says rolling her eyes.

"Umm thank you Gerald, Misha Rory labs should be back we should get going." I say walking passed Gerald. " oh yeah Gerald I'm going to need you to stop going after my boyfriend, like I told you before I'm happy with Paul."

"Yeah but is he happy with you? I mean I haven't seen him around much since I kissed you."

"Well that is for your safety because in all honesty he wants to kick your ass but he knows how much I love this job so he respects that. Now I'm going to say this one time and one time only, at dinner tonight don't try any shit, got it tonight is about celebrating."

Gerald just eyes me up and down "Got it!" I walk to the elevator and prepare to tell Paul about Rory and our child.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well it looks like Rory just has a case of strep throat. I already wrote her script for her antibiotics. You can head to the pharmacy to pick up her meds. Alternating Tylenol and Mortin should keep her fever down, but I do believe that once the antibiotics get in her system her stomach pain and fever should subside. Just remember that she is contagious 24 hours after receiving her first dose of antibiotics, so that means keeping the girls from her."

"Ok that's good to hear. Do we bring her back in if it gets worse?" Stephanie ask me.

"Yes if things get worse you can bring her in or call me. Ok Rory girl you are all ready to go home Ok."

"Ok, but I have one question for you Ms. Asher."

"Ok shoot Rory."

"I have a game next weekend, will I be able to play?"

"I don't see why not."

"Ok one more?"

"Yes" I say now sitting on her bed

"Do you think you can come and see me play?"

I sit there for a moment to fully take in what she asked me, think Asher think you don't want to break this little girls heart do you.

"As long as I don't get called into work then I will be there." Rory leans up and gives me a hug.

"Ok, mommy do you think you can help me in the bathroom." Rory ask her mom

"Sure sweetheart." Stephanie helps her out of the bed and into the bathroom.

"You know you don't have to come to her game."

"I know but she wants me there, no need to make her sad."

"Speaking of sad, why were you crying?" Paul's ask sitting next to me on the bed.

"No reason."

"Stop it there is a reason, is everything and everyone ok. You know you don't have to be so tough all the time."

"It's not something I need to say here or now, Umm are you sure you want to go to dinner tonight with Rory being sick and all. I mean the only reason your going is to stick it to Gerald anyway."

"No that's not the reason, I wanted to call you on your birthday to see if you were doing anything special but after what I had said to you after the fashion show I didn't want you to curse me out so I called your brother instead and that's when he told me about your grandmother and that you were by her side and she would be having surgery within the next week."

"Ohh"

"Yeah then the girls wanted to call you but I didn't know where your head was at so I told them no. Man if you could have seen the look on Rory's face." He starts laughing, who would have thought I would miss that laugh.

"I can picture her face. Dinner is at Vabella at 8, then I think we might go dancing and drinks afterwards."

"Dinner and dancing sounds like our first date."

I smiled "that was a horrible first date, I should have know you don't listen to hip hop but I just had to drag to the club with me. I wasn't even thinking I had a bad day and just needed to relax."

"It was ok, I got to experience you in your element and I loved it, but you made up for it when you came with me to see Metallica in concert. Might I add you looked pretty damn good in those liquid leggings."

"Whatever Paul. Hey maybe we should head to pharmacy to get Rory's meds."

"Yeah we should. Hey Steph I'm going to head down the pharmacy to get Rory's meds I'll be back. You two ok in there?"

"Yeah were fine, Rory thinks she have a bowel movement."

"Ok"

We both walk out of the room and down the hallway and I see Misha. "Hey Nurse Holloway can you do us a huge favor, can you go pick up Rory's medicine for Mr. Levesque here. I'll call down and let them know you coming to get it and then bring it to my office please."

"No problem Dr. Gray." Misha heads to pharmacy and I turn to Paul "Is that the perk of being Chief Of Surgery I get to jump line?"

"No but I need to talk to you in regards about dinner tonight. If you can follow me to my office." I say heading towards the elevator. The ride and walk to my office was quiet, hell I was nervous as hell I am about to tell this man he is going to be a father for the fourth time and I had to before myself for the worse. We walk into my office and before I can speak Paul does.

"This is a pretty sweet office this View is a amazing you can see all of downtown Stamford."

"I know, it kinda reminds me of your office."

"Ok so what did you want to talk to me about dinner?"

"Well if your coming tonight there is a few things that you need to know, one the girls know we are not together anymore come to think of it everyone knows except for Gerald and couple of the newbies at work. "

"Ok, I'll be at your house at 6pm because I know you will not be ready when I get there." Paul says laughing.

"I will try to be ready by six, but no promises, there is something else I need to tell you something very important. You might want to actually sit down for this."

He has a sit in front of my desk while I take a seat on the corner of my of my desk. I look up in the sky and sigh. I didn't even realize how I started crying until I felt Paul's arms around me.

"Hey hey come on Ash, baby what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, and I don't want you to hate me." I put my head into his chest and cry harder. I just knew that he was going to loose him forever. Just the thought of that makes me cry even harder.

"Baby you have to stop crying and tell me what's got you like this. I don't think I can hate you, but now you got me worried."

Just as I was about to answer him there was a knock on the door. "Not now." He says but I still hear the door, in the back of my mind I was hoping it wasn't Gerald and when I heard the voice I was relieved.

"Sorry Mr. Levesque, but here are your daughters meds. Is she ok Paul?"

"Yeah Misha She is fine, just a bit emotional today. We will see you later at dinner with Creel right?"

"Yeah, can you make sure she is on time or at the most five minutes late and not an hour."

Paul starts laughing and I look up "Well I'm happy you guys are enjoying this on my expense, while I'm crying my eyes out over here."

"Well look you stop crying for minute now, you think you tell me why I'm going to hate you."

"I'm going to take that as my que to go. I will see you two later at dinner. Oh and just and FYI for you Paul she excepts gifts tonight. Don't let her fool you by saying not excepting anything." Misha says walking out of the office.

"Hmm I should get you get you a gift, something simple." He says kissing my forehead. "Now tell me what got you all wind up."

"You don't have to get me anything."

"I don't believe you, so…"

"Well technically you already give me a gift." I say putting my hand on my stomach but Paul isn't paying attention. Ugh typical male not getting content clues.

"How did I already give you a gift when we haven't seen each other?"

"The night of the fashion show, when we had sex for the last time remember we didn't use protection."

"Ash we never use protection even the first time."

"Yeah well you hit the target."

"Huh what?"

"Paul I'm pregnant."

"What? How? I thought you said you can't have kids."

"That is what I was told. And I'm pretty sure you know how it happen you do have three other kids. Look I'm just as shocked you."

"What the hell Asher, how long have you known." He was getting red which meant he was getting pissed. I knew this was not got to go my way.

"I found out today, I had Liza run test on me today because I thought my thyroid levels were out of whack but she ran all kinds of tests. And my hcg levels came back high which confirmed I'm pregnant. I literally found out 10 minutes before I got called down about Rory. Then I saw you and I freaked out."

"So the girl gang knew about this before me? So your only telling me because I'm coming to dinner tonight and was afraid someone was going to slip and tell me?"

"Well no and yes, I know the girls wouldn't say anything."

"What you mean they wouldn't say anything, who else knows Asher?"

I didn't say anything to him I just looked at him. And it's like a lightbulb went off in his head. "You mean to fucking tell me that Gerald knew before me. That asshole knew you were pregnant with my so called child before you told me. You told him before Asher, this is why I broke up with you in the first fucking place because of him."

"I didn't tell him he walked in on a conversation in Liza's office."

"Yeah whatever, right now I'm too pissed to talk to you, I need to take my daughter home." He says walking to the door. "Ohh and by the way I want DNA on this baby, if your really pregnant." Then he walks out of my office.

I knew this situation was just going to get worse….. Stupid Asher….you should have just kept your mouth closed.


	4. Chapter 4

I got home around four that afternoon, I left the office an hour after the big blow up with Paul, I tried to stay at work but I literally was sick to my stomach about this whole situation. I let everyone know that I was going to head out early and I would see them tonight at dinner. Now I'm standing looking at myself in the bathroom mirror thinking, what am I going to say to my friends when I show up to dinner alone, I get dragged out of my thoughts my phone ringing, I grab my house phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello"

"Hey Chicka, what are doing I called your work and your cell and you didn't answer I was worried?"

I was Ashley one of my best friends who just recently moved to Stamford for work. "Hey Ashley, Sorry I left work early to get ready for tonight."

"Good thinking because we know how long it takes you to get dressed." She says laughing.

"Whatever, it doesn't take me long to get dressed."

"Lies you tell, Asher we have to give you a fake time to be ready just so your actually ready on time."

"Yeah yeah whatever, you and Alex will be there tonight right?"

"Yeah will be there, is your family coming?"

"Yeah I think so I know for sure my brother and his wife are coming and my sister and her husband."

"How is grandma?"

"You know how that lady is, she is kicking cancers butt, but she did decide she doesn't want chemo."

"How do you feel about that?"

"As a Doctor I get why she doesn't she is 85 years old she has already had the surgery to remove the tumor, chemo and radiation on her body will be a lot, but the grand daughter in me wants her to do it especially now."

"Why now?"

"You will find out at dinner tonight. You guys aren't the only one with surprises." I say laughing.

"Right Ok, well do you have to work tomorrow?"

"Nope I made sure I was off but I will be going in on Sunday after church to go over a few cases for Monday."

"Well good I can get you nice and drunk, that way you can have a little one night stand."

"Really Ashley Nicole! You know that's not my cup of tea."

"I know but maybe just maybe it will at least give you balls to call Paul and fix whatever happen between the two of you."

"Umm Ash I don't know about that, maybe it's just Best we leave things the way they are."

"Why, you know Alex talks to him from time to time and Alex told me he sounds like he misses you."

I look at my watch great it's 5:30 and I haven't even started on my makeup yet, "Look Ashley can we talk about this later, I need to start getting ready if you want me at dinner at a decent time at least."

"Ok we will discuss this later, I just want you happy. I love you girl, I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Love you too…Kiss Kaiden for me."

"I will."

We both hang up the phone and hop in the shower and start to get ready for my birthday dinner. I shower lotion my body, I do my hair into a nice bun since my dress is shoulder less, I start to do my makeup and notice that time was now 6:45pm. "Crap Asher, your gonna be late." I say aloud to myself, but then I notice that it's 6:45 and Paul isn't here. I knew he wasn't going to come but being hit with reality hurt like hell and I could feel the tears beginning to swell in my eyes but I calmed myself down. I picked up my cell no missed calls or messages from him either, I just texted Misha and told her that I'm going to be late I'm having an issue with my dress and her response was we knew you was going to be late that's way I told the guest be here at 8 but you would be here until like 8:30 -8:45ish. I laughed a bit a threw the phone on the bed. I went back in the bathroom and finished my make up, now it's time to put on this dress, which was giving me the hardest time because the zipper was in the back and I couldn't reach it because of my boobs. I pretty much got to my breaking point and I was about to cry when my doorbell rung, I'm already running late and I'm pretty sure it was next door neighbor Arlene who is an elderly woman making sure that I had dinner or just wanting to talk. I walk downstairs to my front door and open it without looking at the peephole.

"Hey Mrs. Arlene I'm kinda running late for a dinner, so I can't talk for long…"

My sentence was interrupted by a laugh I love so much. "I gave you and extra hour and fifteen minutes and you are still not ready."

I finally look up and see Paul, "What are you doing here, I thought you weren't coming."

"I told you I was and I know you weren't going to be ready on time. So I waited, I calmed down and I thought things over. I know I was mad earlier."

"Yeah I know." I say looking down at my feet.

"Keep your head held high no Queen should ever look down at her feet, it shows a sign of weakness Ash. Now are you going to let me in or I have Wait in the car."

"I'm sorry come on in." I step back and let him into my condo. "Just give me a few minutes to change my dress, this one is obviously not working for me."

"Why from my view it looks beautiful on you, but it does look like you need help zipping the dress up. Come here let me help you out." I walk over to him and like magic he zips my dress right up. "Would you look at that it fits perfect." He says, I turn and look at him. "Now to what you say to me earlier, your pregnant with my child?"

I just nod my head.

"Ok, first thing first I need to apologize about what I said to you earlier I didn't mean it, I know this baby is mine I just was upset, second we are going to work on us I want to be here for you and the baby. Ok"

"Ok fair enough that is what I want too."

"Good, we can start by you moving in with me and before you object too it, I need you to see this from my stand point, my job is to protect my family. How do you think it's going to be once the media finds out your pregnant, hellva a lot worse then when they found out we was dating."

"Wait a minute don't you think your moving a tab bit to fast, moving in is a big deal, what am I going to do about my condo?"

"I don't know sell it or rent it but your moving in with me and that's final Ash."

"But.."

"But nothing go and get your shoes and purse otherwise we are going to be real late for your birthday party." He kisses me on the forehead and walks into the living room to wait. I walk upstairs to get my shoes and purse.

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN…..


	5. Chapter 5

The ride to the restaurant was a quiet one, I looked over to Paul, who the hell does he think he is just telling me that I am moving in with him like I do not have a say on what goes on in my life or my child's.

"So about this moving in deal, your not serious right?"

"I'm serious about it." He says looking at the the road.

"Come on, first off we aren't together and second you don't trust me so how the hell we are going to base a relationship off a baby."

"I already told you that we are together, we are starting over, and I trust you it's Gerald I don't trust a bit, he is a sneaky asshole. I told you that when he first started working at the hospital and I met him at the fundraiser. We were good, we had our normal agreements but he came along and it's like shit went downhill."

"Ok we can start over without me moving in with you."

"Ash it's not up for debate it's happening, we was talking about you moving in with me before we ended things. So why not move in, we can start packing your stuff up tomorrow. When is your doctors appointment?"

"I haven't made a doctors appointment yet and start packing tomorrow, come on Paul."

"Come on Nothing, we pack tomorrow and Monday you call and make a doctors appointment, and I'm going with you. Now we are here let's get inside and enjoy your celebration babe." He says getting out of the car and handing the keys to valet then walking to my side an opening the door to the Hummer to let me out.

"Thank you, but we will continue this talk later."

"No we won't, it's a done deal." He grabs hold of my hand and we walk into the restaurant.

"Well look who finally arrived….the guest of Honor." My sister Letwa says. I let go of Paul's hand and walk over to give her a hug. "What is Paul doing here?" She whispered in my ear, I looked over at Paul and he was talking to my brother, sister in law and brother in law. "Well we are back together."

"Thank God, when did this happen?"

"Like an hour ago honestly but I'll go into the story later."

"Ohh Yeah you will." I let go of her and walk around and greet everyone and thanked them for coming tonight, as I was talking to hospital President Dr. McFarland and I noticed the gift table and I got all giddy like a little girl.

"Asher I am so proud of you, I always had faith in you and your surgical ability and that is why the board chose you as Chief Of Surgery. You are going to do many great things."

"She sure is, I know I couldn't be more proud of her." Paul says wrapping his arm around my waist and giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Well thank you guys, I really appreciate this opportunity and I hope that I can really make a difference in the department and the hospital as a whole."

"You already make a difference in the hospital, everyone loves you and your work ethic ." Dr. McFarland says.

"I think we need to have a seat so they can start serving dinner and that way you can get to your presents faster." Paul says with a chuckle.

"I don't care about the presents." I say in a whisper.

"Right that's why you have been staring at the table since you finished talking to your sister earlier." We make it to our seats and Paul pulls out my chair for me to have a seat and he takes his seat next to me. I can see Gerald sitting a couple of seats away from us, I look over at Paul and he leans in and says "I'll behave just for you but just know you will owe me." He says with a wink and I smile and just said ok.

Dr. McFarland stands up and starts his speech. "Now that the guest of honor has arrived, we can now start this celebration of this wonderful young woman. I met Asher many years ago when she was a Medical Assistant who started working for me, and the crazy thing is we didn't like each other at first." Everyone starts laughing. "But if you look at us now you wouldn't be able to tell, she is the daughter I never had and holds a special place in my heart. I remember when she came to me saying that she wanted to go to medical school and become a Doctor because of the influence that I had on her life but little did she know the influence that she had on mine. I use to be so closed circle never letting anyone in and always in my huddle until I met her. She got me to open up and let people in, she taught me that just because you have a big heart and have been hurt you don't have to close everyone out. She is always so perky and happy and always willing to give a help in hand, and let's not forget her charity and volunteer work. I don't know how she does it but she does and she never forgets her love ones and friends, she is at every event gathering and meeting." He turns and looks at me "I know your mother is very proud of her baby girl and what she has become in life. And I know your grandmother sends her love and wishes she can be here as well. I know I have going on and on, let me introduce you guys to the new Chief Of Surgery Dr. Asher Gray."

Everyone claps and I hear a lot of congratulations. "Wow I mean how can I top that speech. I do want to thank everyone for coming out to celebrate with me." I look at Paul and then at everyone else around the restaurant. "A lot of changes are happening in my life that is going to bring in a lot of challenges and I welcome them with open arms. And with this one" I grab Paul's hand and he stands up with me "and my family and friends by my side it will be all ok. I want to make sure I put my best foot forward at the hospital. Thank you guys again now let's get this food served so we can get some cake." Everyone chuckles and Paul kisses me on the lips and says out loud "Don't let her fool you guys she is dying to open her presents." Everyone starts laughing out loud and we take our seats again. Dinner was wonderful, now everyone was enjoying some drinks and music. Ashley walks up to me with two drinks in her hand.

"Well here go Chief." She says handing me a glass.

"What's this?"

"It's a double shot of tequila."

"Ohh no ma'am I can't drink this, I'm really ok with not drinking."

"What we are celebrating your birthday and new position at the hospital."

Luckily for me Misha walks up and takes the shot out of my hand and drinks it her self, I just shake my head and Misha explains to Ashley that a lot of big names from the hospital are at the party and that it wouldn't be wise for me to get drunk, well at least around them and the newbies at the hospital. I see Liza talking to my family and walk over to them and see my brother has his phone out.

"Hey what are you guys doing over here?" I say walking up to them. My brother just turns the phone around to me and I'm greeted with my grandmothers face. "Ohh hey there beautiful I miss you."

"I miss you too baby, grandma is so proud of you. I wish I could be there with y'all."

"It's ok grandma I will be to see you tomorrow. I have something to tell you Ok. " I look up to see Paul walking towards me and I look back down my grandmother and say "I have someone that wants to say hi to you." Paul walks behind me and she is all cheesing through face time.

"OH MY GOODNESS, hey Paul, granny misses you darling. How you been? How the kids?"

"Hey grandma Mary, myself and the kids are doing well. Rory has strep throat but she will be fine by tomorrow."

"Ohh Ok, you make sure you that you take care of my grand baby, you coming to see ol granny tomorrow with Asher?"

"I'm not going to be able too I have some things to do around the house before I get on the road but I will make sure I make my way to see you."

"Ok, I'm going to let you guys go and have fun. Love y'all"

"We love you too grandma, bye." We all say at once and I hang up the phone.

All of sudden Bruno Mars 24k magic started to play and I looked at the dance floor and all the girls are on the dance floor. I hand my brother the phone and headed to the dance floor with my girls, we danced for about 3 good songs before a slow song came on, I was getting ready to walk off the dance floor when I saw Paul walking up to me. He grabs me to dance and we start dancing and at that moment it was like we never broke up, I look up to him and I still feel safe, maybe moving in with him won't be bad after all.

"Paul about me moving in with you."

"Nope we will not talk about this now, let's enjoy tonight babe. Enjoy this moment."

"Ok, but you what I realized I missed your birthday too."

"Mmhmm."

"Happy Birthday Paul."

"Thank you! Can you believe I'm 49 and about to be a father again?" He chuckled

"Nope well can you believe I'm going to be a mommy?"

"Yes I can, you were meant to be a mom."

"Why thank you." The DJ stops the music and announces that it is time to open presents. I look at Paul like a kid in the candy store. "Oh come on you big kid." He says walking me to the gift table. I open my gifts from everyone and I am very pleased with all of my gifts but I noticed that whatever gift Paul got me wasn't on the table but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to press the issue with him. So I go to Liza and start talking to her, Vanessa, Misha, Jazmine and Ashley , as we are talking I hear Paul on the mic.

"Excuse me everyone, Asher if you can come to me for a second." I walk over to him and grabs my hand.

"As you guys know this lady right here holds a very special place in my heart and we are total opposites but we make this work. Now when we first got together we agreed to make sure no matter what we would make sure that we would have date night because of our hectic schedules." He reaches in suit jacket and pulls out a white envelope. " a couple of months ago I planned a date night in September in Houston, Texas for us and in this envelope tells you exactly where me, you and our closest friends would be going." He plays like he is going to hand me the envelope but he pulls it away. Everyone laughs and I just pout "Now before I hand you this, just know this is a major sacrifice for me but it's so going to be worth it just to see you happy." He smiles at me and hands me the envelope. "Ladies and gentlemen you are going to hear her scream in 3….2….1….."

"OMG ARE FREAKING SERIOUS PAUL!"

"Yes I am."

"Aye girl where we going?" Ashley yells

Paul hands me the mic. "Paul got us box seats to see Beyoncé and Jay-z On the Run II..Ladies we are going to see The Queen B!"

My girls start screaming and clapping, I don't know why or how Paul got me tickets to see her but when he said this was huge sacrifice for him because he does not little to R and B or rap, he is a heavy metal type of person.

"Since you are so happy about those tickets, I need you to turn around and look at what else I got you?" Paul says.

I turn around and see Paul down on one knee and engagement ring in his hand. "Asher I love you with all my heart and soul, I didn't think that I would let another person in but you came along and proved me wrong, you love my kids like your own and that is one of the best things you have done for me. You accepted my crazy life and never asked me to change. So will you do the honor of being my wife?"


	6. Chapter 6

I look down at him and then the ring then back at him and I'm stunned, for once I don't know what to say to him but tears start to fall down my eyes.

"Well ladies and gentlemen she is actually speechless, this is a first for me." Everyone starts laughing "But seriously babe I kinda need an answer I'm not as young as I use to be I can't be down here forever."

"Yes God Yes!" He places the beautiful 7 carat on my finger and lifts me up and kisses me spinning me around. "Paul Paul stop spinning me otherwise your child is going to throw up everything I just ate."

He stops "I'm sorry babe I got so happy." He places me back on the floor and everyone walks up to us and congratulates us. "It's about time you two got it together." My brother says

"Yes, and girl look at that ring, it's beautiful." Adelia says (my brothers wife)

"He does have great taste doesn't he." I say looking at him, he just smiles at me.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple!" Gerald says walking up to me.

"Thank you" I say.

"Chief Of Surgery an engagement." Gerald continues

"Gerald I think you have one too many drinks let's get you out of here." Venus one of the nurses that work at the hospital says .

"No no no I'm fine l just want to congratulate the new Chief Of Surgery, I mean that title is a lot on its own but now add on being Paul's soon to be wife, and let's not forget….."

Paul walks over to us " Hey Gerald let me talk to you for a second." I look at Paul and if looks can kill Gerald would be dead but I am proud of Paul because he is keeping his temper under control.

"Ohh you want to talk to me, what about the fact that me and Asher kissed or the fact the baby that she is carrying might be mine."

And before I knew it Paul went to grabbed him not before my brother stepped in the way. Meanwhile Creel, Alex and Chip (Liza's husband) all pulled Paul away. I stepped between my brother and Gerald.

"You need to leave now!"I say to Gerald

"Why because you can't control your token white boy."

"Gerald go now."

"You know what fine Asher I'll go but if I was you I would wonder why he asked you to marry him is it because he actually loves you or because your pregnant with his supposed child."

"Hey asshole why don't you come over here and say that to my face." Paul says trying to get away from guys.

"STOP IT." Dr. McFarland yells "Gerald I suggest you leave while you still have a job, and Asher we will discuss this on Monday. As of now I think we all have dealt with a lot tonight and everyone should go home and cool off before something happen we all regret."

Everyone agrees, my friends walk up to me and say goodnight and congrats, my sister told me to call her tomorrow because she knew for sure that I would be be busy with Paul. The guys are still with Paul, I walk over to them.

"Most of everyone is gone, we still have to get the presents in the car and head out."

"Me and the guys will get the presents you ladies stay here until we get the cars situated." My brother says.

"Ok." I say, Paul looks at me and just walks to the table and start getting presents to load in the car. The guys follow behind him. The girls all come and give me a hug and tell me that everything is going to be ok.

"We're ready ladies." Paul says we all head out of the restaurant, Paul is holding the door for us, I stop and look up at him "am I staying at your place or mine."

"Your staying at mine. Ashley you still have the spare to Asher's place" His tone was so cold and distance.

"Yeah I do."

"Ok good can you all meet us there tomorrow morning early, she is going to be moving with me so we need to pack up her place and move her with me. I'll provide breakfast and everything."

Everyone agrees, we all say goodnight. We drive to Paul's house and the whole drive was completely quiet, he wouldn't even look at me but every now and then he would squeeze my thigh so I guess he wasn't that mad at me. We pull up to his gated community and the gate guard knows his Hummer, we pull up and Noah nods but Paul rolls down the window.

"Hey Noah"

"Hey Mr. Levesque, what's up."

"You remember Asher correct?" I wave to him

"Yes."

"Well she is finally moving in with me, you guys still have her car details correct."

"Yes sir we still do"

"Ok good you have a good night."

We pull through the gate and drive into his massive driveway. He parks the car and we just sit there.

"I didn't sleep with him." I finally say.

"I know!" He sighs "I know he said that shit to get a rise out of me, and the shit worked Asher. I can't go around acting like that. I'm happy the media wasn't there. They would have had a fucking field day."

"I'm sorry Paul, this is all my fault."

He looks at me like I have two heads. "This is not your fault, he got drunk and decided to blurt out our business. And speaking of blurting out, I just want to state that I warned you about him, Baby he has a thing for you and tonight's prove it"

"I guess but I still have to work with him and you should know that it's only you I want to be with you."

He doesn't say anything else he just smiles and gets out of the hummer, he walks over to my side and opens my door.

"Welcome home Mrs. Levesque" He helps me out of the car.

"Thank you But I'm not Mrs. Levesque just yet."

"In my head as soon as you said yes you became Mrs. Levesque in my eyes."

I just smile and we walk into the house, and we are greeted by loud barking. I didn't say anything but I guess he could tell what I wanted to do.

"Come on I know you want to see them just as much as they want to see you." We walk into the kitchen area and I see two English Mastiffs that I have missed.

"Andre come here boy, Attilda come here girl" They both run over to me, I kiss all over them and love them. Now these were my first children, Paul had already had André when we got together but we got Attilda together. I play with the dogs for a few and I see Paul snapping pictures of us together.

I get up from the playing with the dogs and take off my shoes.

"I see nothing has changed much around here." I say plopping down on the couch.

"Really Ash it's only been a couple of months you thought I would change the house."

"I don't know I thought you would get rid of things that reminded you of me."

"Ok right and my house just so happens to be one of them." He just shakes his head. "For your information I still have all your stuff that you left here. If you want to go shower and I am going to walk the dogs."

"Paul it's 12:30 in the morning, don't you think you need to get some sleep?"

"I'll be fine"

"Well at least let me walk with you."

"No!" He yelled and jumped a little. " I said I'm fine! Go shower and you get some rest." I just look at him and started to walk away.

"Ash"

I stop walking and turn and look at him "In the morning we are calling my parents and telling them everything, and then we tell the girls."

"Umm Ok." I say, he calls for the dogs and preceded to go outside with them. I just stand there thinking maybe he doesn't want to marry me, maybe he is just trying to save face and then I look at my ring, is he doing this because I'm pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

So much has changed over the last couple of weeks I am fully moved in with Paul, rented out my condo to my best friend Chantel who moved here from New York City after her divorce to give herself and her two kids a fresh start. Baby and I are doing just fine per the doctor while aside from the morning sickness I am overjoyed. Paul seems to be happy but distant, I mean I know he is happy about the baby but when it comes to me he has this nonchalant attitude. Ok so we went to the On the Run II tour (which might I add was amazing and I got to meet Beyonce and Jay-Z) but the whole day he just acted like he didn't want to be there and he had something better to do. When I mentioned to him that he didn't have to go the concert he apologized he was just thinking about work. He did give me his full attention that night which I loved and he even said that we should get married within the next few months. Don't get me wrong of course I want to marry Paul but even that was a little sudden even for me, I was thinking that we would get married after I had the baby that way I would have time to plan the wedding of my dreams. Well that brings us to today, I just finished a six hour surgery in which I had to over see that Gerald was doing and of course this morning as I was getting dressed for work I was arguing with Paul because he could not understand for the life of him why I had to over see it, I flop down in my office chair and put my head on my desk, tired is a complete understatement of what I am at this point. I finally get five minutes of peace and quiet. There was a knock on my office door obviously I was wrong.

"Come in." I look up to see it is that it is Liza.

"Hey girlie, I hope you didn't forget that you said that you would go over one of my patients with me today."

"No I didn't forget." I say in between a yawn.

"You know that we don't have to go through this today it can wait until Monday. It looks like pregnancy is kicking your ass royally."

"Kicking my ass is not even half of it, who knew something I could love so much possible drain the life out of me."

She starts laughing and takes a sit in one of the chairs in front of my desk. "And to think I did it three times."

"Yeah you did but I was there for yours and I didn't remember you always being this tired." I say shaking my head and taking the folder from her.

"I was with Matao remember but I also wasn't head of surgery at a hospital nor was I trying to plan a wedding all at the same time."

"This is true." I say looking at the patients chart.

"Speaking of surgery, how did that go with Gerald? I know that had to be weird especially with everything going on."

I look up from the chart. "You want to know what is funny, is work is what is normal for me now, I come here and yeah its hectic but at least I feel wanted and needed."

"Ash what are you talking about, what's wrong?"

"You know I love Paul with all of me, but I am not quite sure I can say the same for him. Yes we are getting married and having a baby and that is great all."

"But….I feel you have a but coming."

"He doesn't love me and I can tell he doesn't.'

"Come on Ash, this is just your hormones getting the best of you. I know for a fact that man loves you do you think you would be getting married if he didn't."

"Hello I don't know if you notice, I am pregnant with his child that is the only reason that he is doing this."

"Come on you really can't think that can you?"

"Ok tell me this, if he loves me so much how come he doesn't make love to me, how come he cant look me in the face and actually say I love you and I am happy that you are going to be my wife, I am happy that you are going to have my baby. Why haven't he made the announcement about our engagement or even me being pregnant. Every work event he does now, he has Stephanie by his side, it's like he is embarrassed about me or something. You would think that he would want to shout it from the roof top but no all he does is work, go on the road, make sure he is there for my doctor appointments, lay next to me and occasionally I get a kiss on the cheek or the forehead." I say with tears in my eyes

"Oh hunny" Lisa gets up and hugs her friend. "If you feel this way then why are you going on with the wedding?"

"Because I love him, I can't help it. And I want him to be in the babies life and if this is the only way that I can do it so be it."

"Look lets let work wait until Monday, did you have plans for tonight?"

"Umm no I was just going to go home and watch Netflix."  
"Ok" she lets me go and pulls out her phone. "Right now you need your ladies, so I am going to call a very important best friends dinner and we are going to cheer you up."

I wipe my tears "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Ok I am going to grab my stuff and meet you in the garage in 10 minutes." She says walking out of my office.

Dinner was amazing, I got to talk to my friends about everything that was going on and they gave me sound advice but most importantly they let me know that whatever decision that I make that they will be there no matter what. Driving home I realize that maybe I should talk to Paul about how I feel, maybe I am overacting. I pull into the driveway and see Paul's parents car, his sister's car and last but not least the Great all mighty Stephanie McMahon's car. I pull into my side of the drive way. "Just freaking great." I say getting out of the car. I walk into the house and there was no need to announce myself because everyone was in the kitchen.

"There is my soon to be daughter-in-law." Patricia says walking up to me giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Mrs. Patricia, I didn't know that everyone was coming over tonight, I would have been home earlier to at least cook dinner for you guys."

"Non-sense I know you are busy and tired with everything that is going on."

"ASHER!" I hear my name being screamed by three little faces I was way too happy to see.

"Hello girls." I say to them as they almost knock me over trying to give me a hug and rub my belly at the same time.

"Easy girls, you guys are going to hurt her and the baby, Hey Asher." Stephanie says

"Its ok Steph they are just excited." I say

"Girls your mother is right, easy with the precious cargo. Why don't you go in the family room with your Aunt and cousins so we can get started on game night." Paul says walking over to me and the girls. He places his hand on my stomach and places a kiss on my cheek. "As for you, you would have known that everyone was coming over if you would have called me to let me know that you was going to be late."

Everyone just looks at him stunned and I try not to not to cry. I just remove his hand from my stomach and start to walk away.

"Ash,…." Paul says I just keep walking going upstairs to our bedroom just thinking how can I be so in love with this version of Paul.


End file.
